Matatabi
by Azucena 7
Summary: una razón un futuro, algo para michisa la jinchuriki del nii-bi. En las guerras de clanes el hermano menor de madara y un grupo de uchihas, fueron asignados por el país del té por la familia wasabi en la cual da un giro increíble.
1. Camino

**Disclamer** : este manga es de masashi-san

Resumen; una razón un futuro, algo para michisa la jinchuriki del nii-bi. En las guerras de clanes el hermano menor de madara y un grupo de uchihas, fueron asignados por el país del té por la familia wasabi en la cual da un giro increíble.

Se que la jinchuriki del nii-bi es yugito pero piense: kurama tenía 2 jinchurikis antes de naruto. El hachibi tenía un jinchuriki antes de killer bee no se sabe si hay un jinchuriki posterior a yugito.

* * *

 _Matatabi_

 **01-michi(camino)**

En un pueblo costero el nii-bi paseaba por un bosque cerca de la isla, hasta que los ninjas de hoshi atraparon al monstruo con dos colas, pero era muy poderoso para luchar con el.

Y él monstruosa gata vió a una mujer amarrada en un árbol mientras ya controlaban más al nii-bi teniéndolo quieto, taishi habla-Esa mujer que ves…"se presto" finalmente a esa tarea, te presento a tu nueva jinchuriki-taishi hizo poses al mano del tigre, león, escorpión…-Después las cuerdas se fusionaron y se convierten en sellos alrededor de la gata

Termino el sello y dijo: jutsu prohibido: creación hombre-bestia

No provocó anomalías en el cuerpo además que por fin el nii-bi ha sido capturado, la mujer necesita descansar y taishi también, los demás lo ayudan

-es…la primera vez que convierto a una chica en jinchuriki solo…-con las fuerzas que le quedan taishi revisa el sello que está tiene en el brazo de ella-esta listo

7 meses después

Izuna es enviado al país del té para entregar un pergamino de color de arena o beige. Tendrá que estar en grupo ya que muchos enemigos estaron cerca, la primera impresión del menor, fue despreocupado incluso dijo que lo haría solo, ya era de la elite esa forma de ser shinobi con más experiencia que nadie.

Después de almorzar en su arroz con miso se despide de su hermano, ellos estarán en contacto por medio de cartas, lo abrazo fuerte. Cuídate mucho, izuna-el menor sonreía, su hermano no cambiara jamás-estaré bien…puedo cuidarme sólo confía-el shinobi menor se marchó. La gente de su escuadrón no más de 14 se reúnen allí vio a un amigo de la infancia, reijin uchiha, tiene una capa azul como los demás, tiene cabello marron anaranjado lacio y corto hasta las esquinas de su hombro

-izuna-dijo reijin sentado-cuanto tiempo

-¿se conocen?-dijo un uchiha del grupo, reijin se levanto y responde-si, al parecer has madurado, siendo el co-lider del clan tienes una gran responsabilidad ahora-te volviste tan iluso.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, pero en si solo se trata de una misión al avanzar cada vez más en los arboles, no hubo tanto problemas hasta que lucharon contra unos ninjas.

Al fin llegaron a las zonas montañosas donde de nuevo lucharon con más ninjas, hasta que uno de ellos sufrio´una herida menor, hasta seguir rápido su camino-hay mucha resistencia-dijo izuna

-recuerda que ambas familias, están enfrentaras, quieren el pergamino-dijo akaritsu

-y viene a quitarnos a los uchihas que novedad –dijo reijin, llegaron a la cima de la montaña

-vamos a separarnos, en 2 grupos de 7, reijin, izuna, akaritsu, mitsuji, tesou, hakon, owaki. Ustedes irán juntos, los demás vayan conmigo-Dijo kiwashima

Después de haberse separado, cuidaron de no haber trampas en el camino. Él primer grupo se encontró con un lago, a la cual pasan con mucha aún era muy menor solo tenía 12 años, tesou esperaba terminar pronto no le gustaba ser niñera de owako, hakon en si no tenia paciencia-no siento ningún chakra extraño-dijo hakon, llegaron al fin del camino viendo el país del té en si un lugar muy bonito, con una bella costa.

-este es el final del camino-dijo mejor bajar por aquí

-de acuerdo pero será mejor, bajar por cuerda-dijo el momento en muchacho los dirigió hacia la cabeza de la familia ene se entonces

-me pregúnto que paso con los demás-pregunto demás uchiha cruzaron unas cordilleras por el lado izquierdo donde esta una vigilancia, él primero cruzo a la derecha (¡que suerte!)-pensó segundo grupo quedo sin nada más que hacer que enfrentarse con los enemigos-bien…, hagan lo que hagan, mátelos a todos-dijo el que los dirige a todos. Allí caminan al enfrentamiento aunque sean muchos,-tienen agallas-mencionando el grupo completo de enemigos, un uchiha cerró los ojos y apareció el combate fijándose en él sharingan.

…

Ellos al fin llegan ala estancia donde son servidos cordialmente-pasen…-Los demás se sentaron como una forma pirámide, él co-lider seguía a la cabeza-si fueran del enemigo estaría muy asustado.

-señor, ah…izuna quiso ser cordial-no estamos completos, al parecer se acerca la carrera de sus familias

-si… -responde el de la familia wasabi, izuna saco el pergamino y lo entrega a ese señor-¿eso es todo?

-quiero a tres de su grupo para la competencia-bien-owako, hakon y akaritsu se ofrecen-no crees que es demasiado joven.

-es, más de lo que ves, no nos podemos quedarnos, tenemos que buscar a los demás, con permiso-los demás uchihas siguen su camino, izuna espera

-existe una noticia que hay problemas con la jinchuriki del nii-bi de hoshigakurei, es tan grave que uzumakis intervienen en esto-¿jinchuriki? Eso que es exactamente-pregunta el hermano menor de madara con desconfianza-es un guardián, para obligar a los monstruos con cola a utilizar todo su poder

-si…mi hermano me lo explico muy bien

-quiero saber…si. Bueno ¿puedes? hacer él favor de si, protegerlo. Somos muy cercanos a hoshi-izuna lo interrumpió-no hay problema, sabía que este viaje seria largo, solo espera.-izuna se reúnen con su grupo para reorganizarse con los demás.


	2. El nii-bi

**Estos fic ahora van a hacer publicados en de mi usuario susagishi primero y luego pasaran a azucena 7 de fanfiction, últimamente esta web pasa por muchos problemas, debido a su atraso por el servidor pero no la puedo dejar a la deriva**

 **Disclamer: masashi-san es el autor de un manga de tan fascinantes personajes**

 **Dándole lugar a una trilogía, perdonen el retraso pero el monitor se hecho a perder y tuve que hacerlo en la pantalla de la tv**

02- **el nii-bi**

-Asi…-fue la palabra de madara , después de que supo el cambio de la misión, le explicaron todo, la preocupación de madara era inminente , temía que le pasará algo , en esa época ser un jinchuriki o tenér control de una bestia con cola era de cuidado-¿Qué les dijo antes de partir a hoshigakurei?

-el dijo… que no se preocupen por el-su hermano mayor no le gustaba esta situación por suerte hashirama esta de viaje

-díganle, que capture al nii-bi

Izuna navega en rumbo a hoshi, lleva una capucha azul, le llevara un largo rato llegar a ese lugar.

Cuando el ave mensajera entrega un mensaje a izuna, después de varios días de viaje. La respuesta de izuna fue reírse, al final la vida del jinchuriki importaba un cuerno, solo importa el nii-bi.

Cerca de la orilla bajó del barco, con un escolta dándole la bienvenida a esa aldea

-dime… ¿Dónde esta el nii-bi?

Adentro varias personas no sabían que hacer y una peli roja ayudante de mito con un té verde fue a la habitación de michisa, mito ya fortaleció el sellado

-es bastante inestable, ¿Quién diría que existía algo como esto?

-tenemos que irnos mito-san

Mito aún seguía preocupad por ella y su destino, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Izuna fue llevado a la sala donde esta la jinchuriki, hubo un momento en que mito y izuna se vieron la cara, pero actuaban como si nunca se hubieran conocido

El menor vio a la jinchuriki dormida, estaba su tío mirándolo con desprecio al uchiha

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El uchiha no dijo nada

-¡de todos los guardaespaldas, tenias que ser tú!

El escolta habló con el tío de michisa

-el se propuso a cuidarla, ven tengo que explicarle

El escolta y el tío hablan afuera, el uchiha la observa. Ella tiene el pelo negro hasta la espalda. Como es una jinchuriki es una arma codiciosa para los chinobis.

Después de varios minutos el tío de ella tendrá que soportarlo

-Hagas lo que hagas, ella se llama michisa, no monstruo

-de acuerdo

Después de que michisa despertara, su tío shiyami le explico porque ella es la jinchuriki de matatabi en el mercado de la ciudad

-ella quería ser su jinchuriki, pensaba que sería más poderosa nuestra aldea

-entiendo…

Como la protección era crucial fue hacia uzumakigakurei por mito.

Había rumores de que otro uchiha vigilaría a michisa llamado rai por órdenes de madara

-Quiero que captures al nii-bi junto a mi hermano

-¿tu hermano no es tan poderoso para hacerlo solo?-como ese uchiha es un gran odioso por tener una habilidad poderosa llamada izanagi-se quien eres tu, crees que no se que me obligaras para sacrificar mi ultimo ojo para salvar a tu otouto y estar ciego-rai arqueó la ceja-Nosotros somos asesinos de sangre fría, madara-Madara sonríe con los ojos cerrados-no necesito de tu izanagi, solo quiero al nii-bi

-dame una oferta

-voy hacerte capitán de un nuevo escuadrón

-¿enfrentaré a los senju?

-claro

-trato hecho

En uzumakigakurei el arroz brotaba seguía sentada viendo olla

-michisa-shiyami no podía dejar de verla triste

-oji-san…no se si esta fue una buena idea

-Tonterías, fue tu decisión-se acerco a ella

-no se si me amará alguien algún día

-se que lo harán algún día, tranquila

Mientras ella la seguían consolando, en la ventana izuna espera de nuevo, después de leerlo sonríe mientras el papel del pergamino colgaba.

Las ambiciones de su nii-san no tenían remedio pero no había una letra que decía "oh, te extraño" o "estoy solo, puedes volver" ¡nada! .Así que cambio el tema entonces escribe un mensaje

"la cuidad de uzumakigakurei es bastante avanzada. La luna es diferente aquí, la cultura, el agua, todo es raro en este sitio. Han pasado días, mi vida es muy aburrida, no se sabe si ella sobreviviría o no…

En el mismo tiempo en que escribe la carta. Mito entra en la carpa donde se armaba la alianza

Senju/uzumaki

Espero regresar al clan pronto, tengo suerte de no pasar hambre…

3 días después presenciaron un acto donde le faltaban un bailarín para orar culto a esta divinidad que era el shinigami

Michisa quería ver a su guardaespaldas bailando, shiyami quería también que el diera honor al ser, el único uchiha que bailaría allí.

Forzosamente no tenía opción, para rendirle culto, sólo se quedo parado cerrando los ojos y voltea la cabeza hacia la derecha, como era una actuación pequeña. El otro movimiento se quedo parado su brazo derecho arriba, Salta, mira al frente junta sus muñecas y separa sus brazos hacia se marcha, como era más exhibición que teatro, izuna se quita la peluca y la mascara del shinigami viéndola con curiosidad

-Esa mascara es de 3000 años, ten cuidado y respétala-ese fue otro bailarín uzumaki rindiendo culto. En el público esta hashirama por su visita a uzumakigakurei

"encontré al líder de senju, visita a mito a diario, cada vez que él venia yo me escapaba. Llevaba un colgante que disminuía constantemente su chakra. Una vez intente matarlo…"

Logró seguirlo a una playa, donde con su espada lo ataca con la guardia baja pero este se transforma en un trozo de madera cortado. Izuna se dio vuelta rápido y hashirama lo estaba atacando con una filos blandieron bastante tiempo, el senju no podía creer que los enemigos no descansarían jamás, utilizo el sharingan hasta que se separan de nuevo

-(no escaparas) katon: kogakyou no jutstu-para defenderse de ese ataque-estilo de madera: poliedro –logró esquivar su ataque, después de admirar el fuego, hashirama le dice-porque… ¡es que acaso tu hermano no quiso esperar!-Hashiramano espero una respuesta. Entonces la estructura expulsa unos pilares, pilares que izuna esquivo con bastante dificultad

-(necesito un punto ciego)-entonces deposita su chakra a el brazo izquierdo, donde rompe por suerte una esquina del techo haciendo que se tornara nervioso senju. Saltó arriba y pensó que sabiendo que si tuviera más velocidad deposita el chakra a las plantas de sus pies y allí va, los pilares lo eludieron hasta que salta atrás, viendo el chakra azul del enemigo y traspasa el poliedro. En ese momento no hubo movimiento dando la ilusión de que por fin pudo hacer lo que su hermano mayor no pudo.

El poliedro desaparece y ve la figura de hashirama siendo acuchillado o por él, sonrió.

Pero después esa figura no era más que un clon de madera, antes de que se deshiciera, rápidamente, su cita del cabello fue cortada y su cráneo fue sujetado por el senju, indignado el uchiha por ser engañado

-¡Desgraciado, te aprovechaste que tenga la guardia baja!

-¡Tu también aprovechaste eso!-reprochándole a izuna

-asi es la guerra-sonriendo con ironía fue sorprendido que su mano donde tenía la espada es llevada hasta su cuello y su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, solo había una razón para no hacer eso

-Bien… ¿Qué esperas?...hazlo ¡matame!

-dime, ¿Por qué madara te envió aquí, si puede venir el mismo?

-je, si el supiera a donde fuiste de viaje, lo haría

-entonces… ¿no lo sabes?

-no…

El senju dejó su brazo izquierdo, tomó su cráneo y lo empuja hasta la arena, en ese momento camino para marcharse a otra parte-dile a madara que venga él mismo-izuna logró levantar la cabeza-¡te vas!-hashirama miró a izuna

-no quiero pelear

-¿¡sabes que te atacare de nuevo!?

-no quiero pelear

-¡no quiero tú lastima!-el se levantó y lo miro-prefiero…estar muerto que tener tú lastima-izuna lo veía con el magekyou sharingan lleno de odio, hashirama comenta-eres igual que madara-el uchiha se arregla un mechón de cabello sonriente-bueno…estoy hecho un desastre…pero…-sintió un malestar y comprimió su estomago , hashirama no sabia que ocurría

-¿Qué pasa?-entonces el uchiha recordó que antes visitó a la jinchúriki y a su tío, pero no vió a nadie, en la mesa había dangos y un té verde con una nota "volveremos pronto". El creía que estaban de compras. Se sentó en la silla comió los dagos, sabían muy bien, bebió el té y le parecía muy amargo después de que terminara de almorzar fue a su recamara.

Ve que el pergamino estaba en el lugar de siempre el mensaje de madara, nada extraño… ¿a menos que?

Ahora le ardía la garganta y estaba temblando como sudando-¡ese desgraciado!-el tío le monto una trampa, sabia cuales eran las intenciones de madara.

Como hashirama esta preocupado quería darle una mano-¿estas bien?-como siempre izuna rechazo la oferta-no quiero tu ayuda-el se fue con mucha dificultad-ya te lo dije…prefiero morirme que recibir tu lastima-el senju supo lo terco que era pero no se dio por vencida-no tienes porque convertir todas tus palabras en verdad-el uchiha seguía avanzando al norte-cállate…tu no sabes nada de mi…ni tan…mi ¡mi voz! –en ese instante su voz se seco y le causo un gran dolor que lo hizo arrodillarse ene l suelo.

Como sus manos sostenían su garganta no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su sharingan desapareció su vista se hizo nubosa y pronto oscurecería hasta que finalmente colapsó

 _Nii-san…nuestro plan se fue de las manos_

Hashirama alarmado fue a ayudarlo, un poco de conciencia de su ojo derecho ve como este es ayudado-¡izuna!...estas bien-el uchiha estaba en sus manos, veía con dificultad pero sabia que era una cara noble

 _Aquel hombre que intentaba matar, me salvo_

Sus ojos se cerraron

"No puedo sentir nada, no se que es peor…"

 _Aquel hombre que intentaba matar._

 **Si les gusta el fic pueden comentar de manera buena va tardar un poco, asi que pueden ver mis otros fic para leer** **^_^ ¡muchas gracias!**


	3. Bruma

Esta es la tercera parte de matabi, quiero agradecerles a todos, como nos robaron la antena tarde bastante en subirlo, ¡espero sus comentarios!

Disclamer: los personajes que participan en este fic son de kishimoto-san

03-bruma

Aquel hombre que trataba de matar… me salvo de las garras de la muerte…

(Estás segura)-le parecía oír voces

-(se curará pronto, ¿no se porque michisa y shiyami se tuvieron que ir…?)

Debe haberte dado mucha gracia…-risa

(¿Por qué lo salvaste?)-era otra conversación sin desconocimiento del día

(Es el hermano de un antiguo amigo)-no sabes lo apenado que estoy en este momento

-(pues tienes extraños gustos…)-eran mito y hashirama hablando

-si él lo perdiera estaremos en problemas y la negociación será más difícil-mito esta escéptica-¿en serio? siempre se niega

-si pero tengo la idea de que ya no podemos enfrentarnos

Que insensato…tengo…tengo que despertar, ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuantos días he estado durmiendo?. Un movimiento melanconioso hace que se le abran los ojos, tiene poca energía y algo afectado pero con bastante fuerza, hashirama vino con el desayuno cuando lo vió despierto

-ah, ya despertaste-él no le dirige la palabra dolo mira que esta vestido con un kimono blanco de descanso, senju lo acompaña en él almuerzo-¡me alegra que estés despierto!, pensaba que nunca despertarías- hashirama tomo un onigiri y se lo come -umh, ¿quieres?-a izuna no le gustaba su amabilidad preferiblemente quería mejor estar en la arena, se percibía silenciosa el cuarto.

-¿Cuántos días estuve aquí? .El moreno le parece extraña la pregunta-pues… como 2 días , tu ropa está seca , mito te curó mientras estabas inconsciente – toma un onigiri y se lo ofrece-toma… si no comes no tendrás energía-izuna solo lo toma por hambre, así sin nada más la mastico-deberías darte un baño…-izuna tragó y lo mastica de nuevo el onigiri-mito te dio una medicina muy fuerte por eso tardaste mucho en recuperarte-cuando el uchiha termina de comer se levanta y se dirige donde esta tendida la ropa , estaba seca. Luego va al baño para cambiarse, cuando termina, sale de esa puerta y le pregunta-¿Dónde está mi espada?-esperó un poco

-esta en la sala de estar-izuna fue a la sala y mira que esta al lado izquierdo del cuarto, la espada la recoge y se la ajusta a la derecha del cinturón de la cadera. Después él se marcha, pero senju no lo dejo asi

-¡Espera! – el tenia mucha preguntas sobre ese intento de asesinato m aun su cabello se encontraba sin recoger no tenia kunais, shurinken, ni pergamino nunca pensó que la traición fuera parte del trato ni tampoco que le diera las gracias a hashirama-¿tramas algo…?-izuna lo mira seriamente…no le gusta para nada, la expresión del senju era desafiante-no… ¿no se porque me salvaste?

-Mito me dijo que michisa y su tío se dirigían a hoshigakurei de nuevo, se tenía que alejar de algo o de alguien-el uchiha no le puso atención-no necesito darte explicaciones de nada

-Ella ahora es un peligro

-por eso estoy aquí…para protegerla y a su tío

-¿en serio?-hashirama cuestionaba esa decisión-¿Quién te dio esa orden?

-la familia wasabi, como ella es inestable me ordenaron tratar con ella. Hashirama no sabía que decir (tratar con ella ¿Qué significaba?)

-adiós-izuna fue a la entrada y se puso el calzado, abre la puerta la luz le ciega un poco la vista pero supo que no podía quedarse, entonces visito el edificio donde servía de guardaespaldas, pero en vez de estar vacía estaba lleva de 6 uchihas, izuna no podía creerlo porque solo era el no otras personas, rai le dio la bienvenida-¡Mira quien se dignó en venir!

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?-izuna está confundido

-Tu hermano nos trajo para capturar a la jinchuriki del nii-bi- izuna se enojó porque no le consulto esto antes, pero tenia hambre de venganza y de comía, así que todos comieron al igual que recibieron la información de parte de izuna y de la frustración de este, menos la ayuda del cabo de un rato arai se dio cuenta que había fallado, pero tenía que esos 7 hicieran el trabajo de captura

-ellos están en hoshigakurei – izuna se amara el cabello como actualmente lo llevaba, también cargo su almacenaje de armas y pergaminos, después salieron del edificio hacia inspecciona el edificio donde estaba la jinchuriki junto a hashirama por esa clase de misión - ¿tú sabes porque esta aquí?-mito recoge el pergamino

-parece que hubo más personas aquí-menciona ella, el senju no podía creer en izuna, ni siquiera era una paga ni una orden directa de su hermano. Al parecer había motivos ocultos-necesitamos ir a hoshi –senju pregunta sorprendido-¿Por qué?-la pelirroja vio a hashirama después de leer el pergamino y lo envolvía de nuevo-michisa…-podría destabilizarce, necesitamos el estilo madera-Hashirama sabía que esto no era bueno y fueron a para hoshi también

Habían pasado varios días después de la huía de michisa y su tío, ellos fueron a su casa de madera, pero ella seguía sintiéndose miserable por lo que izuna y madara estaban haciendo, pero no eran los únicos, taishi no solo hizo la mayor de las hazañas si no que quería hacer un jutsu de extracción de binju, había preparado todo para su regreso, le agradaba la idea de romper los paradigmas.

Izuna y su grupo llegan a un recinto para descansar un poco, mito y hashirama llegaron a una posada más cercana, el senju quería saber en donde esta michisa y explicarle claramente que pasa, mito suspira-no se porque existen los jinchuriki…desde que llegamos a sellar a los bijus con seres humanos, han sido puesto con una enorme responsabilidad, ellas ahora son armas muy poderosas

-dime que pasa-hashirama le daba mucha curiosidad

-no sé que pueda pasar…solo sabemos que ella es un peligro para todos.

Despues de haber leído un libro visitan a la puerta a shiyami abre la puerta y esta taishi con un grupo de shinobis-bueno días-se inclina al igual que shiyami

-¿Qué hace aquí?-le sorprendía la amabilidad de taishi-Quería ver a michisa, para ver como esta – era confiable este sujeto y lo dejo pasar como a los shinobis – ella no está muy bien, está muy triste – taishi se sentó frente a ella quería saber el porqué, el tío cerró la puerta y le responde-el guardaespaldas no era más que un traidor, era obvio…un uchiha

-¿uchiha?-la mira y ella bajo la cabeza

-pensaba… que éramos amigos-no se sabe pero a ella le caía bastante bien, desde su convergencia a jinchuriki tenía pesadillas, la visión donde esta matatabi tratando de escapar. Izuna la vigilaba cuando visitaban las esculturas y obeliscos de uzu que tenían dibujos de espirales, le parecían curiosos. Cuando vieron un templo normal al regreso visitan un mural con varias espirales y tomaron un descanso porque michisa se mareaba mucho-oye, ¿sabes porque este país esta obseccionado con las espirales?

-es un significado simbólico, no se necesita explicación

-¿No te dan miedo?-el uchiha le parecía extraña la pregunta y continuo –no temes que esas cosas salgan de esos muros y persigan a la gente-izuna sonríe-¿¡que ocurrencia!? , pero a ella le gusta verlo sonreír porque siempre lo ve muy serio, sin embargo ella no sabía que siendo él uchiha era tan reservado y frio al respecto, además…era muy guapo le agradaba estar con izuna…pero su tío no quería que estuviera enamorada ni menos de uno que los llama "lobos de invierno" por sus ojos, aún asi podían ser amigos.

Taishi le propone que existe un método para que ella deje de ser una jinchuriki

-Nos veremos en el puente de hoshi-michisa y su tío no estaba seguro pero querían intentarlo, cuando emprende el paso al puente, ella seguía nerviosa

-¿estas segura de esto?-shiyami confiaba en que cualquier cosa que podía serla feliz es conveniente

-Por supuesto que si-pasan atravez del puente colgante, hasta llegar junto al sello, taishi le explico, pero entonces mito llego hasta el puente con urgencia seguida por senju –¡mito san!-michisa se sorprende que ella este allí

-¡no arruines tu vida!, he visto a muchos jinchurikis perecer en el intento de sacar a sus binjus-taishi quería probar si era posible sacar a matatabi manualmente ya que automáticamente solo las bestias podían salirse de control , taishi coloca su mano en el hombro de michisa – es posible que esta no sea la ocasión-aun cuando eso sea posible mito sabía que no habría escape para ve abajo del puente, allí estaban los uchihas , la ira era indescriptible-ustedes…¡perros de madara!-hashirama no podía creerlo , vio a izuna abajo y a varios uchihas , rai no se calló cuando el tío los insulto en público aun con los brazos cruzados

-¡entréganos al nii-bi!-exigió ese uchiha pero la respuesta de shiyami fue

-¡no te da vergüenza cumplir los caprichos de tu hermano!-izuna no dijo nada, michisa se estaba alterando era cierto, pero rai quería una respuesta concreta de su superior…hashirama sentía el incremento del chakra del nii-bi. Taishi tenía el sello en su mano, michisa le brotaba ese chakra rojo

-retírense-les ordeno a su equipo al igual que los demás, pero después impulsivamente taishi toca con su mano derecha el estómago de michisa con la imagen roja con ojos blancos y la boca abierta , su ira iba aumentando.

-Voy a sacar esa bestia de ti-eso lo dijo taishi con una sonrisa, muy confiado de sus habilidades y las repercusiones de esta. Poco a poco él chakra del nii-bi desaparece y empieza a sacar a matatabi en su interior hasta que quedo libre donde su peso acaba con el puente y con la vida de la sobrina de shiyami…

El gato de dos colas ruge con mucha ira y descontrol, lo único que podían hacer ahora es escapar de los bijus-jamas lejos de las dos fronteras, un shinobi de hoshi alejo al tío de michisa del peligro, sin embargo se mostraba inquieto preguntando

-¿dónde está michisa?-el shinobi de hoshi no pudo decir nada y eso no ayudaba. Mito reprochaba a taishi de su decisión-¿Cómo pudiste…?-él no pensaba que eso sucedería, pero ni siquiera sabía de esos resultados, lo que era un movimiento muy impulsivo donde la vida de michisa fue arrancada. El dos colas estaba siendo retenido por hashirama gracias al estilo de madera para inmovilizarlo, izuna esperaba. Los uchihas no tenía mucho que hacer-¿y ahora qué?-rai esperaba una respuesta – ahora lo que necesitamos es salir de aquí, el factor sorpresa se arruino, tenemos que llevar al nii-bi lejos.

Mito se metía en la zona del puente y encuentra a michisa-te lo dije…jamás podrás deshacerte de eso-la toma del suelo , después la lleva a espaldas-hasta donde está su tío , el nii-bi ya estaba totalmente dormido y metido una esfera de madera, los uchihas fueron hacia al oeste , michisa no respondía , mito le explico pero aún no lo creía shiyami-ella era tan joven , tenia 15 años-se sentía completamente destrozado , izuna sabía que su misión ya había terminado .Durante varios días se veló el cuerpo , todos asistieron menos los shinobis de hoshi , shiyami le pregunta a izuna sus verdaderas intenciones de esa misión

-el señor wasabi, me dio la orden de que si perdiera el control, trataría con ella-shiyami sonríe dolido por esa respuesta y continua

-siento que estas cosas le hayan pasado a su sobrina-le dolió más que se disculpara pero era un mejor consuelo que el de taishi

-está bien , está bien…-fue enterrada junto a sus familiares , el nii-bi vago hasta llegar al país de la lluvia muchos años después a sumo y a la aldea de la jamás intento de sellar a un binju de nuevo.

La familia wasabi se enteró de las noticia y mando sus más sentidas condolencias. Owako, hakon y akaritsu regresan a su clan a salvo como los demás uchihas…izuna quería tomar el camino más largo, contemplar el paisaje de hecho quería descansar antes Un día manda el mensaje a su hermano, al parecer madara seguía preocupado de su estancia en uzu, cuando recibe el mensaje fue algo que no esperaba, le parecía tonto tratár de luchar contra su nemesis de veras que no tenía miedo, le decepciona el grado de la misión que tenía, aprovechando que volviera al clan.

Ahora tuvo en mente otra bestia con cola cerca , corría el rumor de que se halla el kyuubi en un bosque lejos del país del fuego ,hasta entonces esperaría el momento indicado y necesario , es solo una opción ;el lugar en donde esta izuna es en un pueblito donde , el otoño dejaban las hojas naranjas de los arboles casi brillantes.

De vuelta en uchiha ichizoku, izuna tuvo un efecto de añoranza al visitar su casa de nuevo, sinceramente seguía siendo una casa pequeña con una bonita decoración donde anda en el jardín para poder descansar de ese viaje de 29 días en su cama. Más tarde su hermano supo que estaba aquí por los zapatos, él sonrió;

-preparará la cena esta vez-por haberlo esperado tanto

Fin

Gracias por ver mis series y fanfiction, hasta la próxima. Puedo ser su mejor autora o quizás su historia -bye


End file.
